Behind the Crimson Door
by NTK
Summary: Begining and evolution of the relationship between The Knight of Flowers and Lord of Storm's End.
1. Meeting Flowers

**Note: So this is it. First fic I've ever written so do not expect something terrific but if it really socks that bad feel free to let me know. And please please be kind about it cause I'm not english native speaker (I'm from Poland actually) and I try really hard to write correctly.**

**And I'd like to thank the amazing Becky aka nocturnaltibet who not only inspired me with her awesome stories but also helped me a lot with my fic. You're the best!**

**One more thing: Before I wrote it, I read some fics on this site. I didn't mean to copy anything but there are some similarities so I am terribly sorry**  
**if I had gone to far with it but belive it or not it was unintentional.**

**And of course all the amazing characters and settings which I used in my story was created**  
**by George R.R. Martin not me so I do not own them.**

Storm's End was given to Renly Baratheon after his brother Robert became the King, making Renly the youngest Lord in Westeros. The years had past since Robert's Rebellion and Lord Renly was now fifteen years old. Very tall for his age,and broad-shouldered, he looked like a minature, younger copy of King Robert. He also had dark hair like his brother and deep blue eyes.

Unlike Robert, Renly always had this playful smile on his face. He was said to be one of the handsomest man in the Seven Kingdoms. Definitely the most kind, engaging and warm-hearted Lord there ever was. Renly would talk to anyone despite his position. He was always firendly not only to other Lords and Storm's Ends' visitors but also to servants. People loved the young His kindness won their devotion and loyalty.

That day The Lord of Storm's End was wearing his best clothes. Since he was a child, Renly had always been passionate about fashion. His brother Robert would tease him all the time that he spends too much time in front of the mirror instead of practicing with his sword, bow or with Robert's favourite- warhammer. Even though he was only fourteen, when he last visited King's Landing he was the most fashionable man at the court.

Renly glanced one more time at his reflection in the mirror to look at his new green doublet. Then turned around to face his servant. Molen was about fourty, very large and unberabely ugly. Young Lord put his hand on his shoulder.

"It's time Molen", he smiled, "Let's not make Mace Tyrell wait any longer". He waved his hand in the direction of two guards commanding them to follow him.

Once they reached the grand hall, Molen opened the door before Lord Renly and the Lord were accompanied into the Hall by guards. The moment the young Stag sat down on his audience chair one of Tyrell's servant took a step forward, kneeled and said with a loud steady voice, "May I present the Lord of Highgarden, Defender of the Marches, High Marshal of the Reach, and Warden of the South"

Renly nodded his head and replaied with a genuine smile „Lord Tyrell, It's a great pleasure to meet you", he paused for a second and added with pleasure "The hospitality of Storm's End is yours, and I am looking forward to training my new squire"

As Renly spoke Lord Mace brushed his triangular shaped beard with his fingers almost as if he wanted to cover the white spots which were getting more visible eatch year. He glared at Lord Renly for few more moments.

"Lord Renly, Highgarden will never forget this honor" Lord Tyrell took a breath and continued, "This is my youngest son Loras".He introduced the youthful boy with a voice full of pride, "I promise he will be a fine squire".

A slender boy with curly brown hair run over to Renly looked upon him with excitement in his eyes, he caught his breath and said "You won't be sorry my Lord. I will be the best squire."

The boy was so sure of himself, so confident, so presumptuous... After the introduction and the formal part, the Lord of Highgarden and his retinue were escorted by the Lord of Storm's End and his guards, went to the dining chamber for a repast.

Once the feast was over, Renly offered to walk Loras to his chamber, which was situated right next to Renly's.

"Soo"

The Lord said slowly while glancing at his little squire.

"You wish to become a knight, don't you?" a stupid qestion but Renly needed something to break the awkward silence.

Loras looked at his master a bit confused and when a smirk appeared on his face he answered, "No, my Lord."

Now Renly was the one confued, but not for long since Loras quickly added, "I don't want to be just a knight. I want to be the best knight of all the seven kingdoms."

His face was so serious that Renly couldn't help but laugh which suddenly brought a grimace to Loras's face.

"Stop it! It was not meant to be funny!"

The young Lord looked at his squire with a smile manifesting on his face. The grin was enough for Loras to get angry. He stopped, gave Renly a furious look.

"My Lord" Loras looked right into Renly's eyes "You may be taller, stronger and four Name Days older but you wouldn't beat me ", his voice raised to a yell as he brushes away the loose curls that had fallen into his eyes.

"Oh look at you! You're so skinny I doubt you can even hold the sword in your hand. I can beat you easily.", he replied which was like adding fuel to the fire in that case.

Loras turned almost completely red and yelled in his Lord's direction. "My Lord! I dare you to fight me!".

Renly just glared at him one more moment before he spoke, "You cannot really command me. I am your _Lord_, remember? But if you're so desperate to fight me then we shall see tomorrow mayhaps."

Loras had his fist clenched and was staring at his Master with anger.

"Why don't we see just now My Lord? I have wooden swords in my wardrobe which I belive one of your servants' pleaced in my chamber"

Lord Renly knew this was a mistake all along to play this wooden swords with Loras, but for the reason unknown he agreed. After almost twenty minutes of the duel Renly slipped on someting that was lying on the floor and hit the frame of Loras's bed really hard. It was so painful that he could feel the tears in his eyes but he tried not to let them fall down his cheeks because he didn't want his squire to see them.

To Renly, tears were the sign of weakness and a man grown should never show his weaknesses to anyone. So instead of just letting himself cry he clenched his teeth, closed his eyes and stopped moving. He heard his squire's dramatic exclamations and sqeaky sounds but he knew that if he even tried to move his tears would have fallen down his face and he wouldn't be able to hide them from Loras.

What surprised The Lord of Storm's End was the fact that when he finally collected him self and stood up he sow his squire crying. In shock, he quickly asked "What is it Loras? Why are you crying?"

And with that he gently touched boy's shoulder.

"I-I... My L-lord I'm so so sorry...", sobbed Loras, who could not meet his Lord's eyes.

"Calm down It was not your fault. I slipped. I'm not mad at you. So stop crying because I'm not going to punish you or anything", Renly answered and rolled his eyes.

Squire looked offended. He gave Renly the look with his cheeks and eyes wet of tears, "I'm not crying because you would punish me. I was just afraid that something happened to you.." With that he looked away.

When Renly realised what the boy just said his heart warmed suddenly. Nobody had ever so openly shown Renly these types of feelings. It was the first time the youngest Baratheon felt that somebody cared. Lord Renly gave his squire the warmest smile he could and moved gently Loras's hair from his golden eyes. For a moment, he felt something he had never felt as he was looking straight in his squire's eyes.

"You look beautiful when you smile, my Lord", Loras said, again with his serious voice which made Renly laugh so hard he was almost unable to stop.

Then young Stag separated himself few steps from his squire gasping for air. Loras started to look a little worried again.

"What is so funny to you my Lord? Are you sure you are alright?", his Lord gave him another gentle smile and answered, "It's just the face you make when you try to be serious., and one more thing. When there are no visitors at Storm's End and no servants and guards around, just call me Renly"

Since that day boys spent every moment they could together. They practiced together, learned together, ate together and even at night Renly would sneak to Loras's chamber to tell him stories about his brother's rebellion or to simply listen to his squire talk about Highgarden and his family. It was not long till they became close friends.


	2. Cliffs and Tears

Chapter Two

Two have passed, Loras was thirteen, and his Lord was a man grown and nearing his seventeenth name day. The young Squire, despite his age had become a very capable warrior. He was already using swords, axes, and morning stars to deadly effect. However, he still had much to learn, and his arrogance seemed to blind him.

Loras had already thought he to be very good, even sometimes acted as if he was better than everybody else. He was determined to be the best—and to prove it—he would train each day until he was exhausted.

Loras and Renly tried to see each other often, but it grew more difficult because of Renly's duties as a lord and Loras's training. Loras noticed something different about Renly. He was distant and tired. The squire could tell something was bothering his lord, and hated to see him unhappy.

To Loras, not seeing Renly smile was like not seeing the sun shine. It affected him so much that when the lord wasn't happy neither was the squire. That's just the type of relationship they had.

The young squire quietly entered his lord's chambers. Lord Renly was sitting at a table writing some letters. Not wanting to disturb his lord, he sat on a chair beside the table and waited until he was done so they could spend some time together.

Loras loved watching Renly work. No matter what the lord did, Loras thought it was lovely. He could never take his eyes off his lord's incredible blue eyes, the strong jaw, and the coal black hair. Loras's eyes fixed on Renly's strong arms.

Suddenly, Renly's deep voice shook Loras from his thoughts.

"You wanted to talk about something, didn't you?"

Loras scanned his Lord's chambers there were massive amounts of letters, and books piled to the ceiling, "You're unbelievable Renly," He stated provocatively, "You work too much. You don't sleep. You barely have time for eating. I can tell something is wrong. Why don't you just tell me?"

Then he saw something in his Lord's eyes which concerned him greatly.

"Why don't we just take a walk?" Renly suggested.

"As it pleases, my lord," Loras answered.

His lord rolled his eyes and gave a deep sigh.

"I told you not to call me that when we are alone. I swear if I hear 'my lord' one more time I will—"

"I was teasing you, my lord. Let's go this way."

The squire points in the direction of the high white cliffs overlooking the sea. Renly smirked, he liked it when his squire was bossy.

On the seaward side, there was a 150-foot drop below the wall into the sea. It meant certain death if one was unlucky enough to fall, but the two men loved to stroll there. As they walked with slow steps, their hands were gently bumping against each other. The men were quiet for a long time, which seemed like an eternity to Loras who was not a patient person.

"Tell me, Renly," he started, "Whatever it is, I promise I will not tell anyone."

"It's complicated, Loras," Renly replied slowly, but the squire was in his face before he could continue.

"I don't care. I want to know."

Renly knew Loras only insisted because he was curious and he cared about him strongly, but in that moment he was too irritated to let him know. He pushed his squire's hand away, almost violently.

"Loras, you can't always get what you want."

Normally Loras would probably react more with harsh words since he was impetuous and short-tempered, but not this time. With Renly he had learned to read between the lines.

"What is it that you want so badly, but you can't have?" the Squire inquired.

The lord laughed for a minute then took Loras's hand.

"You know me too well, don't you?" He murmured looking into his squire's hazel eyes. Now Loras was the one to break the grip.

"That is not the answer to my question."

Gently, Renly brushed Loras's hair out of his face. He set his hand on the place where the jaw met the net and began to stroke it tenderly. Renly put his hand on Loras's cheek and rested it there. The Squire felt a shiver of excitement run up and down his spine from his Lord's touch.

Loras loved it when Renly was touching him. Even if the touches were accidently and innocent they still made the little rose's heart beat faster. He had so much unconditional love for his lord that it was almost impossible for him not to stare at Renly with a dreamy look in his eyes.

So lost in the moment, Loras leaned his head against Renly's chest and rested his chin on the Lord's shoulder. It was perfect. Loras had never been happier in his whole life, not with his family, not at home in Highgarden, not even in the training field, like he was here with Renly.

Little squire leaned in closer, his mouth by Renly's ear, "Please tell me what it is that is bothering you." He stepped back to look at Renly's face.

The Lord of Storm's End pulled away from Loras's grip. When there was some distance between them he threw his head back and closed his eyes.

"Loras, please don't make me say it. I'm not even sure you would understand, since it has only been a while ago that we celebrated your thirteenth name day."

For quite some time Loras didn't know what to do or what to say, but he let his emotions get the better of him eventually. Renly was not looking at him, and Loras refused to be ignored. He stood up and moved so close to Renly that their faces were almost touching. He held his lord's face between his hands so he could not look away.

"Say it."

Lord of Storm's End started to breathe heavily.

"I'm sorry, Loras, but I-I can't."

Renly gently moved away from his squire leaving him speechless. Loras watched Renly walk away in the direction of the castle.

When Renly reached his chamber he was a total mess. His eyes watered and the look in them was distant. He wanted to stay with Loras. He wanted to tell him that he had deep feelings for him. Loras was only three and ten, so Renly felt like if he did anything his quire would feel obligate to respond his feelings and it didn't feel right.

Of course for quite some time Renly was aware of how he felt about Loras, but because of these feelings he decided to slow things down, for the squire's sake. There was a brief moment when the lord almost told his squire about his feelings and it took all of Renly's power of will to escape the situation. To break the moment he was dreaming almost every night.


	3. Knights And Their Armour

Chapter Three

It has been a year since what happened between them. In the beginning they were distant with each other, and then it was as if it never happened. Renly retreated out of fear and Loras because he was too proud to admit he was hurt. They still remained friends. The boys never talked about that evening again.

As the time passed by they still had some romantic moments, but after a while Renly would break them. Loras became devastated and bitter about it. Now that the Lord of Storm's End was eighteen he had more duties than before, so they spent much less time together.

Time apart from Renly made the young squire dispirited. He only saw his Lord briefly when he prepared meals for him, or not at all. Loras knew that it was not Renly's fault they weren't able to spend time together, but he was still upset and angry at his Lord.

The squire sat down beside his window and admired the beauty of the sunset while thinking about his Lord. A soft knock at the door pulled him out of his thoughts. In the dark Loras saw the plump shape of Renly's servant. Molen made a little bow and said, "Lord Renly wishes to see you."

Loras rolled his and mumbled, "Finally."

Molen closed the crimson door behind them, "Follow me to the armory."

The armory was located in the same large tower with the granary, barracks, feast hall, and Lord Renly's chambers. The huge tower was crowned with formidable battlements, so that from a distance enemies could see what appears to be a single huge, spiked fist thrusting towards the sky in defiance.

Since Renly's chambers were in the highest part of the tower, he had the best view at the sea. Renly used to invite Loras over just to share the view of his squire. They would spend hours talking and laughing while looking through the window and sitting on the window ledge. The memory of these moments brought even more anger to already irritated Loras.

When they entered the armory Renly was dressed. He was not wearing his usual armor, this one was forest green with gilded antlers rising from his helm. Loras's mouth dropped oen as he was staring at the bright shade of green covering his Lord from head to his feet.

Speechless he studied his lord. Although he was still mad at his Lord for ignoring he liked what he saw. In his stubbornness he decided not to show his admiration and ignore the Lord the way he had been ignored.

"You wished to me, my Lord?" He asked, coldly. He stood there like a statue.

"That I did, Loras," the Lord smiled genuinely, "Do you like my new armor?"

He turned around several times to present his new corselet. The move reminded Loras of his sister Margaery presenting him her new gown. Then Renly went on about the colors and shape of the armour and all the fashion details, but Loras didn't pay much attention. Instead he glared at his lord.

"—and like I said I want them all to see it the way I do, but I'm not sure that's possible since they have no sense of fashion at King's Landing which is—"

Renly wanted to continue but was cut off by his squire.

"King's Landing?" Loras asked in disbelief.

Renly rolled his eyes and continued, "Yes, Loras, King's Landing," He paused, "my dear brother and his lovely wife invited me for the Royal Tourney and since I am not _the most gifted swordsmen _I might look dashing instead. You know there must be something for the people to remember you by and I'm sure it's not going to be my talent."

Renly joked about how he missed his brother and how charming Queen Cersei was. He finally stopped talking when he noticed how little attention his squire was paying to him.

"I'd like to have a word with my squire in private."

The Lord looked at the guards and blacksmiths, "I won't need your service. You are dismissed for a night. Get some sleep. We leave at sunrise."

Loras waited until they were alone before asking the question that was in the back of his mind, "Why would you buy yourself such armour if you're not even planning to fight?" Loras said aggressively in Renly's direction.

"What do you mean? It is expected of me to take part in this tournament," the Lord looked confused.

"It's not about taking part, but about winning, my lord," Loras explained angrily which made his Lord roll his eyes once again.

"Be serious," he started, "There's no chance for me to win it."

Renly removed his helmet and placed it on the table lightly. He brushed his hair with his hand and looked at his disgusted squire.

"Since you're not even going to try then I guess we'll never know," with that Loras looked away angrily.

"I will hear no more of it. I want you to pack your things. You're going with me to King's Landing."

"Wh-What?" Loras suddenly became excited, "but I have no armour." His face was suddenly resigned again.

"I already took care of that. Haven't you ever wondered why you didn't receive any gift for your last name day from Highgarden?"

He actually didn't. Loras was too busy training and dreaming about Renly to ever notice.

"I've been exchanging letters with your father and we decided that it's time for you to test these skills of yours I hear so much about from you," he rolled his eyes, "and since you're not only representing yourself, but also Highgarden and Storm's End I wanted you to look adequately."

Renly studied the expression on his squire's face. At first he was curious, then amused, excited and now it was pure happiness all over his face. Not only was he about to get a new suit of armour, and a chance to spend more time with Renly, but he had a chance to fulfill his dreams. Tourneys and duels were something he longed for since he remembered.

"Let me see it, Renly," young Tyrell made it sound like an order. Renly playfully punched his squire's arm.

"Haven't I told you something about commanding me?"

Both of them smiled almost at the same time recalling the memory. Then the Lord took his squire by the hand and led him to the other side of the room where the magnificent piece of art was exposed to Loras. The beauty of his armour took his breath away. The armour was lustrous and wrought with jeweled flowers.

"Your father wanted something which would symbolize Highgarden so I suggested flowers," Renly paused for a moment, his face turned red, "I hope you like it," and he looked away.

"I love it. It's perfect, Renly," said Loras informally. Loras finally moved his eyes from the armour to his Lord, "besides a great knight needs armour," he added.

"You're not even a knight yet," Renly snorted with laughter.

Loras ignored the remark and moved closer to Renly, wrapping his arms around him.

"Thank you, Renly," he whispered right into his Lord's ear.

Loras softly kissed Renly's cheek and there was a moment when their eyes met. It looked almost as if it was in slow motion, but to the Lord it all happened so fast. Loras pressed his lips strongly against Renly's. When the Lord tried to escape it, his squire put his hand on the back of his head, his fingers into his hair, he pulled Renly even closer. This made Renly's heart beat even faster. It lasted a few more seconds until Renly broke the kiss.

Loras has the largest grin on his face. He tried to kiss Renly one more time, but he didn't let him. That was it for the squire. The boy gave his Lord the most resentful look he could.

"Loras," Renly begun to squeak, but was cut off by his squire one more time.

"Just shut up, _my lord_," he hissed angrily and then the tears started to build up in his eyes. Renly reached his hand to grab Loras's, but he pushed it away. Renly had never been this broken. The Lord tried one more time to calm his squire down, "Look, I didn't mean too—"

"I DON'T CARE!" his squire yelled hysterically which made his Lord even more devastated.

"Loras, please—" but once more before he could finish…

"No," his squire said and moved a few steps away. There was a long awkward moment of silence which was finally broke by Loras.

"Are you aware of what you make me feel?" He asked with a cracked voice, but before Renly could even think of something to say Loras continued, "Can't you see that I'm in love with you?" He looked his Lord deep in the eyes.

That was the moment when Renly lost it. He ran over to Loras, hugged him as tightly as he could, and tenderly spoke the words into Loras's ear, "Loras Tyrell, I've had feelings for you since the day we met." He felt his squire relax a little, but he was still tense, "I never felt this way about anyone before and the moment you kissed me was the happiest moment of my life."

He gently switched their position so that he was able to look Loras in the eyes. He took his face into his hands.

"I only broke it because I didn't want to force you to do anything, I care about you far more than you probably think." He kissed his forehead, "I love you, Loras."Loras was still sobbing quietly which concerned his Lord greatly. "What is it, Loras? Is there something I can do?"

His squire just pressed against him to eliminate the rest of the distance there was between them and he whispered, "I just want you to love me," He tightened his arm around Renly's chest.

Renly brushed the brown curls with his fingers and watched Loras bend to the touch, "I always will. I promise." And with that he kissed his cheeks, his forehead, his nose, the jaw line, and placed a long soft kiss on his lips.


	4. Royal Tourney

**Chapter Four**

"I can't wait to be knocked out by a long pointed rod. It's going to be so much fun," muttered Renly rolling his eyes as his squire was placing a breastplate on his chest.

"You're pathetic you know that? The goal is to knock the opponent from his horse _not _the other way round." Loras was a bit irritated from his Lord's incessant complaining all morning.

They were sitting in a spacious tent full of gold ornaments and Baratheon emblems. Renly, being the King's brother, was given the most luxurious accommodations to get ready for the jousting. He also was given the biggest chamber in the castle but none of these amenities made the Lord of Storm's End excited about the tournament.

"Pour me some more wine, Loras," Renly commanded.

"No, I won't. You've already had too much and let me remind you that you will be fighting the next few hours and wine is no good for—"

"Few hours?" Renly raised his voice in disbelief, "Gods no! I'm sure I won't be able to take it longer than ten minutes."

Deep down Loras knew that Renly was just apprehensive and frustrated about the duel, but he couldn't bring himself to calm him down because he was overwhelmed and annoyed by his Lord's grumbling. Because of this, he never commented on his Lord's last statement.

When he was done putting Renly's armour on, Loras went to the other side of the tent to get dressed for the tournament himself. It was not clear to the squire if his Lord was drunk or just stressed about the duel. The way he was moving, the tension in his shoulders, and how he poured himself another cup of wine, there was something wrong.

Renly was sitting on the chair in the middle of the room sipping the wine and Loras was standing with his back to the entrance of the tent. His long brown curls dangled down making him look almost like a girl from a certain point of view.

"Lord Renly!"

A man bowed showing an excessively deferential manner. Then he looked at Renly with the smirk he usually had on his face.

"I am pleased to see you at King's Landing again."

"Littlefinger," Renly smiled ostentatiously, "Is your pouch too heavy?"

"It will hopefully be. What do you wager, ten dragons on Jaime Lannister?"

"Kingslayer?" Renly laughed disdainfully, "Make it twenty and I'll take that bet!"

"It's done, Lord Renly," Petyr Baelish said and then glimpsed at Loras.

"And who's the lucky maiden you share your tent with?" Littlefinger asked causing Renly to burst into laughter and Loras to turn around and glare at him with hostility.

"I am not a maiden," Loras pursed his lips.

"Certainly not a maiden," Renly stood up, "this is Loras of House Tyrell from Highgarden. He is my squire." Then he pointed his hand at Littlefinger, "and this is Petyr Baelish. Master of Coin on Robert's Small Council." Loras decided not to say anything and went back to the other side of the tent ignoring his Lord's guest. Petyr peered at Loras and Renly with his grey-green eyes and touched his pointed beard.

"It is certainly a pleasure. Now if I may be excused," He turned around as he was leaving and gave Renly one more smirk, "I can't wait to see you out there, Lord Renly," He paused, "Oh and I can't wait to see my dragons." He left without another word.

"I don't like that Petyr Baelish," Loras said, with an icy tone of voice. Renly took one more sip of his wine.

"Welcome to King's Landing, Loras," Renly smiled, "Haven't I told you that you wouldn't like it here?"

A provisional throne in the shape of a large wooden chair with red cushions was situated the highest. Situated between two members of the Kingsguard—Ser Barristan Selmy and Ser Arys Oakheart—King Robert, already intoxicated more than acceptable, was outstretched, waggling his hands in the air and spilling the wine all over the place. By his side, Queen Cersei crossed her legs and folded her arms across her chest. She looked away with disgust on her face. When she saw drops of red wine splash on her navy-blue silk dress her mouth fell open and her face went dark. Furious the Queen took her two youngest, Myrcella and Tommen, by the hands and dashed out of the place. Robert didn't seem to care at all. Renly was convinced that the King was actually glad he made his Queen angry.

All the high-born Lords were sitting two steps under their King, their wives and children were sitting one step lower. Another step below was filled with members of the Small Council and some people from Court. Under the platform were the servants who stood around not important enough to be allowed to sit.

In the front of the risers was the Joust area fenced by member of the City Watch. Filling in the rest were the small folk.

Loras watched every duel with excitement. After each one the winner was sent back to the tent making the amount of the men in the tent decrease every minute. Loras had already participated in a few duels himself. First two were against some squires so it wasn't hard for Loras to knock the boys down. But when young Tyrell knocked down Lord Bryce Caron and two members of the Kingsguard the people started to scream "Knight of Flowers! Knight of Flowers!" with admiration. That was when the boys' showmanship got the best of him. After every win Loras would run around on his horse smiling, waving his hand at everyone and throwing flowers at people. The crowd loved him. Even after he was gone from the field they would scream "Knight of Flowers" for a few more moments.

Loras was enjoying himself so much he almost forgot about his Lord. It was Renly's turn to fight. Loras wasn't really afraid something would happen to him. Renly was King's brother. Nobody who had even a bit of self-preservation instinct would hurt him. Although almost every man in the room had participated in a duel, it was Renly's first. The Lord of Storm's End was sitting clumsily astride his horse. It wasn't because of the animal, it was because Renly was a well rider, but the lace in his hand made him look awkward. Lord of Storm's End was competing against a random knight from the north.

"That's not fair!" Loras said louder than he planned when he saw the knight lowering his lance on purpose when he reached Renly. the Lord of Storm's End gently pushed the knight from his horse causing him to fall. Poor man landed badly on his leg. The limb broke disgustingly and the man's bone would be seen accompanied with a flood of blood. The Lord quickly jumped off his horse and run to the Knight screaming for Maester. When Renly reached the man he saw his broken shin-bone. Suddenly Renly also felt the stink of dirt and blood and he felt all the wine he drunk that day and the food he ate the before at the feast again in his mouth. The Lord of Storm's End against the fencing and started to vomit.

The crowd was laughing. Maester finally showed up and reached Renly. A loud shout could be heard, "Help him! Not Me! He's the one who needs it!" then there was a moment of silence and voices of admiration for the Lord who cared about a stranger which was very rare at King's Landing where people cared only about themselves. Even though he won, Renly refused to participate in another joust. His excuse was that he had too much to drink, which was true, but it was not the true reason.

It was getting dark. The King who had passed out was awake agains screaming at his stuttering squire "Lancel! More wine! Are you as deaf as you are stupid? Damn you useless Lannisters!" Renly was now sitting on Cersei's chair beside his brother. He was still pale after his duel.

"Useless? They may be pompous but not useless, brother. Remember who paid for this unbelievable Tourney." Robert laughed loudly spilling the wine once again on his already wet vest. Renly rolled his eyes.

It was the last fight. Loras Tyrell against Jaime Lannister. The Knight of Flowers, as he was now called, was against the Kingslayer. The fight was a boy against a man, a squire against a knight. And somehow Renly still believed that Loras had a chance of winning. The second before the duel started Loras searched for Renly with his eyes. When their eyes met Loras gave Renly the most beautiful smile and the Lord of Storm's End realized that Littlefinger has already lost the bet.


	5. Watering the Flower

**Chapter Five**

After winning a couple more Tourneys he was finally made Ser. He was no longer Renly's squire, but he remained in Storm's End for some more training. The truth was that he just wanted to stay close to Renly. Ser Loras, as he was now called, and rightfully nicknamed the Knight of Flowers, was exceptionally handsome with his long, flowing brown hair, and beautiful eyes. His beauty made all the maidens faint every time he looked at them. Even though he was sixteen, he could grow no facial hair. He was as slender as he used to be, but still shorter than his Lord.

Renly was never a fan of melees, but when Loras became successful with tournaments the Lord of Storm's End decided to finally accept the invitations other Lords were sending him since he became a Lord. After the Royal Tourney at King's Landing Renly refused to participate which gave him a reason to take Loras along. The Knight of Flowers was traveling with Renly as his representative .

The Knight of Flowers enjoyed all the Tourneys, Melees and Duels. He was also thrilled each time he become victorious. Loras loved the screams of admiration and the look in the girls' eyes when they saw him. But none of this compared to how much he loved to be at Storm's End with Renly.

Renly was in his bedchamber sitting on the chair by the window. He was holding a book in his hands, but his eyes were focused on something distant outside the window.

"You wished to see me, my lord," Loras appeared suddenly in Renly's chamber.

"Close that door already and come over here," he replied impatiently.

"As it please, my lord," and in two seconds he was standing in front of his lord.

"Call me that one more time and I swear you will regret it," With that Renly grabbed the Knight of Flowers by his hips, caressing the muscles under his tunic as he coerced him to sit astride on his Lord's knees. Loras clasped his lord's face in between his hands. Deep blue eyes met honey brown ones as the two engaged in an intimate staring competition.

"I missed you all day," said Renly, who was tangling Loras's curls with his fingers, by winding them around his fingers and releasing.

"Of course you did," Loras sighed. He liked the feel of his Lord's fingers in his hair. He began massaging Lord Renly's biceps. "Why don't you just show me how much you missed me?"

Renly pressed a long, hard kiss on Loras's neck. He bit down making the Knight of Flowers wilt. He stripped his Knight's doublet and tunic with two strong moves. Renly kissed his chest. His thumbs kneaded every bit of Loras's leg between his hips and his knee.

The Knight of Flowers moaned loudly. Loras Tyrell wrapped his legs around his lord as Renly lifted his lover and lowered him onto the ground. The Lord stroked Loras's cheek with his right hand and pulled his lover's face to meet his with his left hand, still tangled in the wild jungle of curls. Their lips met in passion.

Renly pushed his body against Loras, and yanked off his breeches. Loras felt the heat of Renly's passion pressing against him, causing himself to tighten. He wiggled beneath his lord to free himself of his breeches. Renly was happy to help.

Renly touched the growing flower of his beloved knight and massaged it with his fingers until Loras screamed into his Lord's shoulder. When Loras tried to return his lord's favor, Renly stopped and took his knight's hand.

Renly didn't want any of it to stop, and he didn't want to hurt his Knight's feelings, but he kept in mind that Loras was younger than him and didn't want to rush him into something they would both later regret.

"It's alright, Renly, just relax," Loras sighed. And when his Lord looked confused Loras took his hands in his own, causing him to stand up. Loras was standing in front of his lover holding his hand, the burning in his loins still apparent.

The Knight look his Lord deeply in the eyes, "I love you" he stroked his arm, making the hairs on both their arms rise and a line of bumps for on the skin from the touch. "I want you. Just let me."

Loras's expression was so warm and loving his Lord couldn't resist. Renly smiled genuinely as he started to kiss and touch his lover again. After a moment, Renly sturdily turned Loras around. He placed his hands on the Knight of Flower's hips as Loras placed his hands on the wall. He kissed him gently on the neck and whispered in his ear, "Let me know if anything goes wrong," then he nuzzled his head in his curls, "I love you, Loras, from the moment I saw you."

The Lord of Storm's End was very gentle with his Knight, kissing every bit of naked flesh he could see until he had the Knight making noises Renly thought no man would ever make. A little bit of spit was required to lather up the area Renly was working with. He used a finger first, making Loras squirm. After that two fingers. He worked them in and out as he put his mouth on the Flower's stem and began to suck out the honey.

"I'm ready," said the Knight of Flowers.

Renly kissed his Knight's cheek as he entered him. Loras bit his knuckle to keep from screaming out. Renly thrust in and out as fast and hard as he could, while working Loras's shaft with his hand so they would both feel double the pleasure.

When the moment came, Renly released his seed inside the Knight of Flowers and fell flaccid on top of him. They embraced each other and kissed, until they fell asleep tangled in each other.


	6. Qeen of Thornes knows better

Chapter Six

It had been a while since the Knight of Flowers and the Lord of Storm's End started to be more open with their relationship. At first they were sneaking around, kissing in deserted places or visiting each other's chambers late at night when they knew that everyone else was sleeping. Then in the morning they would leave each other early so that nobody would know.

Even though they were both very careful, people started to notice. There was one time, Loras and Renly were kissing passionately outside Loras's chambers when a young servant interrupted. Celette was one of the youngest servants at Storm's End. The girl was two or three name days younger than Loras and almost two heads shorter and probably four stones heavier. Her mother Lisette had served at Storm's End for as long as Renly could remember.

The girl was sent to Loras's chambers to collect his clothes which needed cleaning. The moment Celette saw the boys her face went palce, she made a very unladylike sound and the items she carried suddenly went spilling to the floor.

Another time, a very loud "Seven Hells" could be heard as one of Renly's guards entered Renly's chamber to deliver him his letters. Of course he knocked first, but the boys were exhausted after long night of lovemaking so neither of them woke up.

After the rumor reached every servant's ear, everything was back to normal. Nobody ever said anything about it and pretended they didn't see the romance. Loras would still call his lover, "my Lord" in public as Renly would address his former squire as "Ser Loras." The Knight of Flowers wouldn't touch his Lord in front of the servants, guards and visitors but they would exchange ostentatious glances and smirks all the time.

When Renly wanted to spend the night with Loras he would tell the guards that he was going to pray or study with Ser Loras and nobody is allowed to interrupt. It wasn't just everyone at Storm's End who knew of the forbidden romance, since his first day at Storm's End, Ser Loras had written letters to Highgarden. His sister was the first one to know. From his first impression, through his rejection, to their first kisses and eventual lovemaking, all of it was described in detail to Margaery.

She was the only one the Knight of Flowers wasn't afraid to tell. He always loved his little sister, and she reacted with love and acceptance of her brother. A while after his fifteenth name day he visited Highgarden and then he decided to tell his brothers. Willas and Garlan, to his shock, weren't surprised. They said the suspected for a long time.

The hard part was when his lady mother accidently read Margaery's letter. Lady Alerie was terrified at first. She went through all the letters that Loras had sent Margaery and her heart eventually softened. Of course Margaery was furious that her Lady Mother didn't respect her privacy, but when she told her that she is glad her rose was happy she got over it.

Mace Tyrell on the other hand wasn't that pleased. As always he would first complain about it for hours. He hadn't come to his senses when Margaery started to cry or when his wife begged him to let it go. Even Garlan's intervention and Willas's speech weren't enough o calm him down. But there was one person who's statements he never questioned.

"Let the Seven take me!" she yelled, "I always knew you were stupid, but this beyond everything. What have I ever done to deserve such a full of a son? Could you think for once you bloody idiot or is it too much for me to ask of you?"

Everyone was silent as Lady Olenna was speaking, "He is the _King's _brother, imbecile! He has influential friends all over the realm and frankly Loras's romance with him is the best thing that could have ever happened to Highgarden. Look at your son, winning all the Tourneys or eating meals with the King. He would be just as pathetic as you, stuck here, if not for the Lord of Storm's End." The Queen of Thorns sighed deeply and then she added: "You're an imbecile, my son, if you cannot see it as an asset."

Mace Tyrell who was full of pride and haughtiness under the influence of his Lady Mother decided then that it really is an honor to Highgarden and became contented with the idea of Lroas having an affair with Renly. Even though he would call it friendship in public, still the relationship was seen as valuable.

The Loras received a letter from his grandmother. Lady Olenna pointed out that she had never been so disappointed with a grandson her whole life. The Knight of Flowers was relieved when he found out she was only angry with him because he didn't write a letter _specifically _to her. There was a certain reason people called her the Queen of Thorns.

It was a late afternoon, the Knight of Flowers collapsed on his bed after training. Not only was he exhausted but also annoyed. He wanted Renly to come and see him during his training as he used to. Today it was Loras against three guards and still he somehow managed to disarm all of them. He knew how much Renly enjoyed watching him and how proud he was. And it would always turn Loras on to know that Renly is watching him.

Suddenly someone opened the door without knocking. The Knight didn't even have to look to know who it was. He rolled onto his side on the bed and propped himself up by his elbow to face his Lord.

"You promised you would could," He snapped, "and you didn't."

Renly quickly closed the door and run over to Loras. He ignored what Loras had just said and cupped his cheeks with his hands looking him in the eyes. He smiled widely.

"I just received a letter from your Lord Father," he paused, "He is inviting us to Highgarden."

Loras chuckled as he recalled reading the last letter from Margaery. His Lord expression suddenly changed from completely overjoyed to confused. "What is so funny?"

"Nothing, my Lord," The Knight of Flowers stared into his Lord's face, "It's just that I knew it for sometime now. I was just waiting for you to tell me."

"How dare you!" Renly laughed and started to tickle his former squire. After a moment of hysterical noises Loras couldn't take it anymore.

"I yield! I yield!" He gasped.

The Lord of Storm's End removed his hands from his Knight's body and moved closer to him. Loras wrapped his arms around Renly's waist and was holding him that way for a few more moments. Then the Lord pulled his Knight even closer into a tight embrace and kissed him gently. Loras opened his mouth wider to deepen the kiss. As the kiss was getting more frantic Renly started to run his hands up and down Loras's body.

The Knight rolled on top of his Lord without breaking the kiss. He started to move his hips and abruptly he felt Renly's hardness. He put one hand down there and started to gently stroke his manhood to cause him to moan. Then the Knight stopped and looked at his Lord gasping under him.

"Loras, please," the Lord of Storm's End begged with a husky voice.

"If it pleases, my lord," Loras lazily took his Lord's breeches off and moved his lips closer to his manhood. "I am only here to serve." He added as he started to move his lips up and down which made Renly moan even louder.

The Lord put his hand on his Knight's head brushing his curls with his fingers feverishly. Loras's mouth started to move faster and Renly's groans and moans were even louder than they were before. The Lord started to move his hips and when Loras squeezed his butt Renly cried out with pleasure.

When renly came he screamed his Knight's name out loud. Loras glanced at him, licked his lips and hugged him tightly. They were silent for a while and when Renly's breath was stable again, he stared at his Knight.

"I love you, Loras."

"I know you do," Loras replied, confident as always. He giggled and looked at his lover having trouble to believe how happy he was.


	7. Welcome to Highgarden

**Chapter Seven**

_No wonder their words are Growing Strong, _he thought.

Renly knew that the seat of House Tyrell, being the regional Capitol of the Reach, had to be the most representative; but the Lord or Storm's End had no idea how breathtaking the land was.

Highgarden, situated next to the river Mander, was definitely amongst the most attractive of the great castles that Renly had ever seen. With immense gardens located within its strong, tiered walls the castle, made the Lord's mouth drop open.

The castle had groves, fountains, shady court yards and marble colonnades. It was filled with singers, pipers, fiddlers and harpers. _Such a romantic place¸ _Renly thought as he held his flower's Hand.

It was the second week of their visit. Renly had already met every member of the Tyrell family. He had a nice long talk with Lord Mace and Lady Alerie. They seemed bewitched by Renly. Loras liked that a lot. Although Lady Olenna made a few comments that could be classified as offensive it also appeared that she liked her grandson's lover.

Surprisingly, Margaery enjoyed having Renly around more than Loras had expected. In the mornings, when Loras was practicing, they would go sailing along the Mander on little pleasure boats or to play with the horses in the stables. Loras could tell that Renly enjoyed Margaery's company and he was glad they were getting along.

The other day, Loras practiced with his brother. Garlan was said to be an exceptionally skilled swordsman. Loras knew he preferred to train against three or four swordsmen, so as to better prepare himself for actual battle. He used to beat Loras easily, only the past two years the boy had a lot of practice and now he was the one to gloat.

Garlan had always been very protective of his little brother so Loras was afraid he would be harsh to Renly, but again to his surprise Garlan seemed to like the Lord of Storm's End.

Even though the news about the affair between the Lord of Highgarden and his former squire had spread over Highgarden before the boys even reached the Reach, they got separate bed chambers. It was already dark outside but Renly was still dressed up, lying on the bed and reading a book as he was used to.

Suddenly someone came into the room without knocking. Renly didn't even have to look to know who it was.

"You're up," he noticed, "and you're dressed," he smiled, "good."

Renly stood up and slowly walked to Loras who had a huge grin on his face.

"Care to tell me what are we doing?"

"It's a surprise, _my lord_," he said in a tuneful voice while his lover gave him a curious look.

They quietly left the castle and Loras guided Renly through the green fields and gardens to a forest. Each time the Lord tried to ask his Knight something he was silenced. After a few more minutes of their walk they reached a glade.

Renly looked around. The trees, the flowers, and the rosebushes looked beautiful in the moon light. Not to mention the captivating view of the stars. The lord found himself so lost in the moment he didn't hear his Knight talking to him.

The Knight of Flowers though, never accepted being ignored, so he pressed his lips forcefully against Renly's, bringing him back to reality.

As the kiss was getting deeper Renly ran his hands over the Knight's body. He quickly ripped his upper clothing off and touched his naked chest and arms. The Lord loved the feeling of his lover's soft skin under his hands. He stopped the kiss for a moment and distanced himself from the Knight to have a look at him. His eyes were scanning Loras's body along with his hands.

"Gods, you're perfect, Loras."

The Knight smiled roguishly and pressed himself against Renly harder whispering into his ear, "I know, _my lord,_" he pronounced the last word so delightfully that the Lord almost felt his heart melt.

Loras made Renly gasp as he started to touch his Lord's manhood through his breeches and kissing his neck hard as he used his hand.

"Hard as Valyrian steel, is this for me?" Loras whispered. Renly hummed in response, grabbing Loras's backside hard.

"Yes, yes…only for you…always for you."

Renly's gasps and moans became louder as his Knight squeezed his butt with one hand, bringing him closer to play with his manhood with the free hand.

"Gods, Loras!" the Lord cried out as Loras stopped his hand. The Knight smiled sinisterly and started to gently stroke Renly's pubic hair.

"Beg for it."

"I don't beg."

Loras gave him another smirk, then pushed him strongly, but gently to the ground and took his clothes off so quickly his Lord got even harder. The Knight separated his Lord's thighs forcefully and lightly licked the top of Renly's manhood.

"Beg, Renly."

"Co…come on," Renly said still gasping, "I am not a b-beggar."

"Yes, you are."

With that he sucked his Lord's nipple and licked his way down to the bottom of his stomach. Then Loras kissed the top of Renly's manhood again and moved his lips down his length feeling him harden against his touch. He did it again, this time with more power and heard Renly's groans grow louder and louder. He was desperate. Loras liked it. He was hard himself already. Watching Renly exposed like that, gasping and groaning made him excited more than he cared to admit.

"Beg," Loras commanded again.

"Lo-Loras…P-please," Renly muttered quietly underneath him.

Loras slowly licked his shaft from the course hairs to the tip, stopping for a second there sucking it, but pulling away quickly. Renly pushed his hips hopelessly against his knight gasping.

"I didn't hear you," the Knight teased him as he lowered his breeches so that his cock was out. Renly's face was filled with desire, and some frustration at being teased, but he was unable to resist now that he saw his Flower exposed upon him.

"Please! Please! Ahh," Renly pleaded with a needy voice, "I beg, Loras. I BEG!"

Loras giggled and kissed Renly fleetingly as he turned him gently and entered him from the back. As he did Renly cried out even louder. The Knight loved seeing Renly like this. _So excited so desperate and all mine,_ Loras's hand was moving up and down Renly's throbbing member as his hips started to snap even faster.

Renly screamed out his pleasure in the same moment Loras peaked. The Knight laid down beside his Lord shivering. He hugged Renly and nuzzled into his chest and listened to the heavy breathing. The moment in slowed down, Renly lifted himself on his elbows into a sitting position.

"Seven Hells," he looked dreamily into Loras's eyes, "This was…amazing."

The Lord grabbed his Knight's head and pulled him into a deep long kiss. Then he gently kissed his nose, his cheeks, his forehead and his ear.

"You're amazing, Loras," he stopped the kisses to look into his eyes, "I love you."

"I love you," the Knight replied with the pure happiness all over his face, "Always."

Renly moved him into a tight embrace and kissed him again. This time more passionately. Then they stared into each other's eyes for a few moments and Renly gave his Rose another kiss. Only this time it was quick. With that the boys stood up, collected their things and got dressed. They walked slowly into the direction of the castle, laughing and holding hands.

The next day when Loras was again practicing with his brother, Renly was strolling through the gardens with Margaery.

"You have his eyes,"

"Eyes, nose, hair, lips; people say I am basically the female version of my brother," she brushed aside a loose curl from her face. The habit she shared with her brother. Renly chuckled.

"I have to say it is not entirely a lie," they both laughed at that. Then they would go around the garden and tell each other some stories. Renly and Margaery sat down on the grass in the middle of the garden. Suddenly, Renly thought about Storm's End, his 'Lord duties' and the letter he received. He was confused. Margaery had taken notice.

"You know I tell Loras everything," she paused to look at Renly, "I can see there is something wrong. Please. Tell me." She gently stroked his arm. "You are safe here. You are like family to me now. You can trust me."

Renly gave her a sad smile, but decided to talk to her. She was right. He could trust her. The only thing that was wrong was the fact that he didn't tell Loras yet.

"I love you brother. We are happy; we are together yes, but… We can never be married. We can never have sons or daughters. And for a Lord my age not being married is very rare. Even though the King allows this I still get a lot of…propositions you could say."

Margaery didn't remove her hand from his arm and waited patiently for him to continue. She was looking at him with comprehension and empathy which encouraged him to speak.

"Most times I politely refuse those offers, but sometimes I am not offered a marriage but a visit which I can't refuse. Only this time it's a complicated situation."

Renly sighed and buried his face in his hands. Margaery was stroking his back gently. She gave him a genuine smile.

"Whatever it is, Renly, just be honest with Loras. It's going to be fine."

The Lord of Storm's End removed his hands from his face and looked at her. It wasn't long that he knew her, but he already considered her a friend. She was intelligent and shrewd. He enjoyed spending time with her.

"If only I liked maidens, I would marry you, my lady."

"And if only I liked Lords and you weren't my brother's lover I would marry you, my lord."

They both laughed at that. Renly liked watching her smile because she reminded him so much of Loras. Even though he was not attracted to women, he had to admit she was truly beautiful. Margaery punched him playfully in the arm.

"Please do not mention this to my father. I wouldn't want him to get any ideas."

Then they both erupted into laughter again. Spending time in Highgarden made the Lord of Storm's End happy. Now, more than anything he didn't want to ruin his relationship with his lover's family, so he decided to talk to another member of the family before he made his decision.

"You wished to see me, Lord Renly?"

"Yes. There is something I need to talk to you about," Renly took a deep breath; "it is about the Martells."

"Oh, I see," he entered the room and walked closer to Renly sitting on the other side of the table, "You probably hear about the considerable enmity between Highgarden and Dorne."

Renly nodded and watched Willas sigh and pour himself a cup of wine.

"It all started during my first Tourney," he took a sip, "I was competing against Oberyn Martell and the accident happened."

The Lord of Storm's End felt awkward for a while as Willas was staring the window in silence.

"I don't blame Oberyn for it. It was very unfortunate, but it was not his fault. He knocked me from my horse. My foot caught in the stirrup as I fell and pulled the horse on top of me. It crushed my leg and made me a cripple forever."

Renly remained silent as Willas finished the cup with one gulp.

"After the accident, Oberyn apologized to me even though he never meant to do that. We remained long in correspondence after that. We share a passion for horseflesh."

Willas smiled genuinely to Renly and then sighed deeply.

"However, my father is very prejudiced when it comes to Dorne, to say the least. Why did you ask me this, Lord Renly?"

"I received a letter from Prince Doran some time ago. He asked if I would accept the visit of his daughter and her entourage. As you know, I am not allowed to refuse such an offer. But I feel like I need to inform your Lord Father about it because Loras is staying with me."

"Don't worry about it, Lord Renly. I will handle the arrangements."

"Thank you," the Lord of Storm's End felt relieved, "And please, from now on, call me Renly."

Willas gave Renly another smile and left.

Later on that day Renly was walking around the gardens with Loras. They were just strolling and holding hands from time to time and enjoying each other's company. The Lord of Storm's End told his Knight all about the visit from Dorne and about the conversations he had with his sister and brother.

"You have no idea how the Martells hate the Lannisters. I always found the jokes about Lions funny, but they are much more serious about it."

Loras gave Renly a look full of curiosity. He nodded his head to encourage his Lord to keep on speaking.

"I think it all comes down to the Mountain killing Elia and her children. The Mountain is Tywin Lannister's mad dog, which makes the Lannisters to blame."

"It happened in the times of Robert's Rebellion, right?" Loras asked while he stroked Renly's cheek lazily. He watched him lean into the touch and shiver as he moved his hand to his neck.

"Yes. I thank the Gods they don't blame Robert for it."

Renly was glad neither Mace nor Loras reacted much to the news that the Martells are visiting. Willas told him as long as Renly is not marrying Princess Arianne, Lord Mace was fine with the visit. Renly sensed that it wasn't so easy for the Lord of Highgarden to accept it at first. _Thank the Gods for Willas. _

When they got back to the castle, Renly stared at the golden rose on a field of green, the sigil of House Tyrell. He was sad their visit was coming to an end. _I will miss Highgarden, _he thought in melancholia.


	8. Unbowed Unbent Unbroken

**Chapter Eight**

A sun in splendour glues pierced bendwise by a spear and lots of orange banners were the first to be seen. Then Loras glanced briefly at twenty guards and glued his eyes a little longer to four members of the retinue who looked different. He easily identified the Princess and her guard Areo Hotah. The young men accompaning them was the Maester and he wasn't sure about the other girl who was riding right beside the Princess.

Renly was looking very handsome that day. He was wearing a green doublet and dark brown breeches. The Lord of Storm's End was standing outside accompanied by his guards and servants with Loras at his right side. Baratheon emblems were almost everywhere. All of it reminded the Knight of Flowers of the day they met. He spaced out for couple of minutes, recalling the memory, but came back to reality when the Princess, her guard and the other girl moved to the front.

The girl Loras wasn't able to identify jumped off of her horse vigorously. When she landed on her feet the Knight of Flowers studied her with her eyes. She was almost the opposite of the Princess. She had long straight blonde hair and her eyes were blue. Apart from that, she was short but her figure was very feminine. There was something in her face expression which made her look a little like the Princess. At first she striked Loras as a sweet, probably shy girl but when she looked the Knight provocatively in the eyes and licked her lips manifestly he knew how wrong he was.

Then Areo Hotah landed on the ground and took the Princess of her horse. She gently removed a curl of her black hair from her face showing her large dark eyes framed by extremely long dark eyelashes. She looked at Renly and smiled gently. That smile made Loras's guts twist upside down. He didn't like anyone to give Renly_ that_ type of attention.

"_Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken_ " The Lord of Storm's End started his speech loudly. "Princess Arianne of Dorne, it is a great pleasure to have you here", he smiled geniuenly, "The hospitality of Storm's End is yours".

"I have to admitt you are even more beautiful than I've been told", he bowed.

_Always so polite. _If Loras hadn't known better he would probably think Renly actually liked her.

"The pleasure is all mine Lord Renly", as she was speaking she was walking torwards Renly, "I have to admitt you really are what they say my Lord" and she reached her hand in his direction.

"And more" she whispered giving him a look.

Renly kissed her palm due to the formal manner and invited everyone to guest chambers and for a feast.

At the feast Renly was sitting in the center of a long table next to Princess Arianne and the girl who turned out to be her cousin- Tyene Sand. Normaly a bastard-born girl wouldn't be allowed to sit by a table with Lords but since the Princess insited Renly said he was okay with it. Not to mention, it gave Loras an excuse to sit near by his Lord too.

The Princess's dress was made of flowing silk. It exposed her curvaceous body in the way that when she entered the feast hall she made every men speechless. Also, her olive skin looked beatiful under massive gold jewels.

Loras was sitting just few chairs from his Lord. He could look at him as often as he wanted to but he wasn't right next to him. The Knight of the Flowers was watching his Lord talking to the Princess and longing for the time when he would feel those lips on his body.

"I hear you know the Lord of Storm's End very well Ser-" Suddenly the Dornish Maester took him back to reality.

_You have no idea. _Loras thought and almost chuckled. But before he could even nod the Maester was speaking again.

"Not being married is very rare for a Lord his age" Maester Myles paused "Do you think Lord Renly and Princess Arianne could possibly-"

"NO!"

Loras said it too quickly and too loud which made the Maester confused. After he realised what he had done he quickly started to cover his obvious slip.

"I mean I don't think Lord Renly wants to get married... He is the third son, he doesn't have to, he... He..." The Knight of Flowers suddenly lost his point.

"Lord Renly is King's brother and Lady Arianne is the eldest daughter of the ruling Prince of Dorne, Prince Doran of House Martell. According to Dornish Customs, she is the Heiress of Sunspear, and the future ruling Princess of Dorne. If Lord Renly marries Lady Arianne he becomes a Prince of Dorne as well. And isn't it power that the Lords desire?"

"Not Lord Renly" Loras snapped again too quickly.

"There are still other reasons to marry Lady Arianne. Ser Loras, I'm certian that every man in Seven Kingdoms would want the Princess for himself only she is too adventurous and fierce-tempered. She refuses all her Lord Father's candidates."

"Why would the Princess do that? It's almost her twenty-second Nameday." Loras was visibly astonished. For a woman her age, not being married was even more rare.

"The Princess is said to be calculating. She always does what she wants and never what she is told. When she sees something she desires, she strives to obtain it at all costs. "

The words hit the Knight of Flowers like a thunder. He turned his head in the direction of his Lord and he froze.

Princess Arianne was laughing melodiously and lightly touching Renly's shoulder. She was whispering something into his ear and from time to time putting a hand on his knee. He didn't seem to mind at all which made Loras even more angry. He stopped paying attention to Maester Myles and glared intensively at his lover. When Renly wanted to catch his eyes with him Loras gave him a cold gaze and looked away. He tried to ignore him most of the time but he couldn't resist to ocasionally glance at him. Each time The Knight of Flowers got more and more furious. He wanted desperately to get between Arianne and Renly and kiss his Lord harshly so that everyone would know he's taken.

When he knew he couldn't take it anymore he demonstratively left the room. He went straight to the training yard. He was waving his sword briskly in every direction till he got exhausted. It felt better but he was still pissed off because of the situation. He didn't realise how long he had been out. It was already dark and cold outside.

When he entered his chambers he slammed the door loudly and he suddenly noticed Renly standing by the window. The Lord quickly made the gap between them disappear and pressed his lips against Loras's. The Knight of Flowers pushed him away so harshly he almost felt to the floor.

"What is it Loras?" The Lord asked as if his Knight didn't push him away.

"Is this a joke? Don't pretend you don't know Renly." The Knight of Flowers hissed making his Lord confused.

Then Renly chuckled and moved closer to Loras again.

"Oh Loras. You can't always have everyone's attention. We have visitors and I have to treat them like guests."

"I don't want everyone's attention. I want _your_ attention. At least sometimes. You only come and see me when you want your pleasure. Go find it with Princess Arianne because you're not getting it here that's for sure."

With that being said he dashed to the other side of the room pushing his Lord with his arm in the way. Then he turned around to face him.

"I am not stupid Renly!" He yelled "She is the fucking Heiress of Dorne!"

"Stop acting like a child." Renly said with an irritated voice.

"Or what? You will send me away and marry Dorne? Go ahead _Prince_ Renly!"

"I will hear no more of it" The Lord was now yelling.

"Fine" Loras hissed.

Then Renly gave Loras one more clod look and left the room slumming the door behind him. The minute he was gone The Knight of Flowers was crying like a baby.

**Author's note: I am so sorry that it's taking me so long. I do have a lot going on but the truth is I am lazy. To make it up to you am updating new chapters today! Hope you like it. Anyway tell me what you think so far.**

**~Natalia**


	9. Trouble in Paradise

**Chapter Nine**

The next few days were hell for Loras. He watched Arianne and Renly exchange smiles, courteousies and glances. Even though deep down he knew his Lord wasn't even close to being interested in women he suddenly felt insecure.

He was thinking about it all the time. It was killing the poor boy inside but he was to proud to let it show. Loras walked around with his head up high treating everyone with sassy coments and gruff attitude. Renly on the other hand seemed happier than ever. Smiling, laughing, spending time with Princess Arianne and her cousin Tyene Sand. But the true hell was when he overheard the conversation between the cousins.

Loras was on his way to his chambers after his training when the ridiculously loud laughter could be heard. Then somebody mentioned Renly and even though Loras was extremely angry he couldn't resist the chance to get some information. So the Knight moved closer to the half-opended door of the special chamber for visitors.

Princess Arianne was half-lying on the recliner covered with silky pillows. She was brushing her long hair lazily with her fingers and holding a cup of wine in the other hand. Next to the recliner, on a big silky plillow placed on the carpet was her cousin. Tyene was sitting with her leggs crossed having a cup of red wine near and playing gracefully with a little dagger.

"Promise me you will share him with me sometime when he's yours Arie", she pleaded with a begging look in her bright blue eyes.

The Princess didn't even look at her. She only stared at the wine in her cup.

"I don't know Tyene. You know I don't mind sharing my men with you only I am not sure if he would like that"

Tyene snorted quietly and hid her weapon behind her dress somewhere near her hip.

"Since when you care? You are Arianne the Princess of Dorne, you do what you want" She paused to take a sip of her wine, "Men don't like to share but they love being shared sweet cousin"

Tyene smiled evily but Arianne only gave her a shadow of smile in return.

"I'm telling you Tyene there is something different about him", Arianne lowered her voice, "the other night I came to his chambers very late wearing the red dress and he offered me _a walk ._ Can you imagine?"

Juging by the disbelief in her voice and the expression on Tyene's face the red dress must had been someting irresistible. The poor girl almost started choking with the wine when she heard Arianne say that.

"We went out and I swear all the time he was looking me straight in the eyes... This is just not normal for a grown man" Arianne added.

"So what happend?", Tyene asked curiously.

"I had wonderful time. He entertained me like no man I've ever met. I was laughing all night, he showed me so many breathtaking spots around here and he kept on telling me how beautiful I was. We talked, we danced, we laughed..."

The Princess took a deep breath and continued as her cousin was staring at her with her eyes wide open.

"Every time I tried to touch him, there was something in his eyes... I don't know Tyene. The moment I tried to kiss him, he didn't push me away but when I put my hand in his hair and try to deepen it, he froze. Not to mention his manhood was not reacting. I don't get it."

Arianne was so frustrated she suddenly raised her voice.

"This is hopeless. I finally find a man who I can talk to, who is good looking, funny, not married and also high born and when I try to seduce him he says he had too much wine! I can't belive this. Who says that? No one ever turned me down"

"Maybe he had too much wine", Tyene tried to comfort her miserably, "I hear there is nothing wrong with his manhood"

That was the moment when Loras couldn't take the conversation anymore. He walked away feeling even worse. _So, Renly not only took her out for a romantic night but he let her kiss him!_Loras couldn't stand the thought of her fingers runing passionatly through his dark hair and her hands getting anywhere near the area of his manhood. Knowing that she was even considerating marriage with Renly made him sick. He decided to take a short sleep to clear his mind.

Within next few houers the weather changed. It started to rain and the sky was cloudy. Loud noises of the heavy drops of rain hitting the roof woke Loras up. He was in sweat, feeling sick. The Knight was sitting on the bed, shaking and hugging his knees tightly thinking about the past days.

Suddenly it was Molen who came to wake the boy up and escort him to the feast hall for a repast. This time Loras was sitting as far away from Renly as possible. He noticed that his Lord was trying to get into eye contact with him but Loras turned him down coldly each time.

It was raining so heavily that even in the feast hall with the minstrels playing and people talking it could be heard. Many people left the feast already but Loras decided to stay to keep an eye on Renly so he doesn't do anyting stupid. After a while Loras was left deserted at one side of the table and to his surprise he heard Arianne's voice.

"Ser Loras come have some Dornish wine with us!", she smiled geniuenly and tried to encourage him, "the wine in Storm's End isn't even half as tasty as the Dornish"

For a second he was speechless but then he decided to join them. To keep an eye on Renly of course.

He spend the next two houers not saying anything just watching Arianne flirt with Renly. After few more cups of the wine he knew that if he stayed here one moment longer he would burst into tears. He came up with an idea which at the time seemed as the only way.

"I'm leaving for Highgarden tomorrow", he announced, "For good"

With the statement he made intoxicated Renly stand out quickly which caused his chair to fall loudly to the ground.

"You can't leave ser Loras. You have to-", as usual in a stresful situation he was cut off by his former squire.

"Yes I can. And I am _my Lord. _Have a good night. I am going to rest. I will need it tomorrow." he made the word _Lord _ sound as if it was the most offensive thing a person could be called. Then he just turned around and left. After he passed the door to the feast hall he burst into tears just like he predicted he would and dashed out of the castle to the rain.

He couldn't accept the fact that It was all over and he was the one to end it. Loras suddenly found himself lying on the dirty ground, wet of rain, sniveling and weeping aloud.

After some time which seemed like ages to Loras, Renly showed up. He was visibly angry.

"You moron! What were you thinking? How dare you speak to me like that in front of the Princess?"

"Shut up! I don't care about what your stupid Princess thinks. I hope you to will have a blast when I'm gone ", Loras was yelling histerically, "You said you loved me but you lied. I hate you!"

Then Loras wanted to say something more but he couldn't. What he said hit him and he started sobbing so hard it made him unable to speak. He collapsed on the dirty ground misersably.

Then everything happend very fast. Out of sudden Renly was by his side, pulling him into a tight embrace. The last thing Loras remembered was Renly's lips on his and then everything went dark.


End file.
